All I Want for Christmas is You
by youwontbutyoumightt
Summary: Sam/Joaquin (semi-original character). Original male character based closely on Joanna. Just a fluffy m/m retelling of the concert scene. :-)


Finally. It was the big night. The nativity play had ended – only God knows why there were lobsters included in the posse of Jesus' followers – and it was time for him to perform. Sam took a deep breath before he walked out onto the darkened stage and sat down at the drum kit. He had prepared for this performance in his every waking moment during the past few weeks, and he knew he was ready. He picked up the drumsticks and mimed the opening beats in the air.

He was ready. Pfft. He was _definitely_ ready.

 _Oh, God._

Was he?

But before Sam could even worry about spiralling into a never-ending void, the song began.

And... _wow_.

He had heard it a few times during rehearsals, but it was nothing compared to this moment.

" _Ohhhh I… don't want a lot for Christmas..."_ Joaquin's voice started out softly, and Sam swore his heart skipped a beat. Holy shit. He would never get sick of that voice, even if he only heard Joaquin sing this song every day for the rest of time.

Sam reminded himself that he was meant to be drumming, but luckily his endless practice sessions had paid off and muscle memory had taken over from his distracted mind. After a couple moments of alternating between concentrating on drumming and internally sighing each time Joaquin hit a note, he noticed an audience member trying to catch his eye.

His stepdad gestured towards Joaquin, clearly asking the question, _Is that him? The one you're in love with?_

Sam nodded back and grinned when his stepdad raised his eyebrows and gave a thumbs up in approval.

 _Good choice._

If anything, Joaquin certainly knew how to work the audience. Everyone was smiling and the majority of the audience had stood up and commenced dancing to the music, pulling their friends out of their seats to join in on the fun.

" _All I want for Christmas..."_ Joaquin sang, _"is...you!"_ Then he spun around, turning his back to the audience, then meeting Sam's eyes, pointed his finger directly at Sam.

At _him._ Oh.

Sam's brain short-circuited, and the drumsticks paused for a split second just before Joaquin continued the song, pointing at random members of the band and audience as he moved around the stage.

" _And you, and you, and you."_

Sam felt the rush of euphoria that had just filled him lessen slightly, but he kept his eyes on Joaquin, hoping for one more acknowledgment of his existence. Just one tiny nod that can be translated to, _I see you._ The small, hopeful voice in his head just whispered to him, _he pointed at_ you _first, it must mean something._

Sam's mind came back into focus just as in time for his final drumbeats and may he just say…he _nailed it._ But then, the song was over. The illusion was shattered, and Sam wondered how he could have been naïve enough to think that Joaquin might actually like him. _Come tomorrow, he'll probably forget that moment and remember nothing of my existence,_ Sam thought bitterly. He was dragged back into reality by the raucous crowd in the room.

The applause was deafening. Joaquin just stood and beamed, microphone in hand, and under the bright lights of the stage he looked absolutely radiant. Then he turned around and _smiled_ at him. Sam glanced around and unless Joaquin _really_ liked drum kits, that smile was for him. He looked back at Joaquin shyly, his heart hammering in his chest, and Joaquin's smile grew even larger. There was no mistake.

A spotlight shone onto the stage and the curtains behind them revealed a sign wishing everyone a _Merry Christmas!_ However, the spotlight moved down lower and revealed a couple. Making out. When they realise they'd been caught, they look up at all the onlookers. Of course, the man just happens to be the Prime Minister, and he wears a sheepish expression as he waves to the audience and pulls his date offstage.

The lights begin to fade, and the parents began to disperse. Sam started to pack away the instruments with the other band members. When he checked the stage, Joaquin was nowhere in sight.

Sam sighed, disappointed, then headed toward the exit stage door. He got maybe halfway before someone grabbed his arm and pulled him behind one of the curtains.

"What the h– Oh." Sam said. He was face to face with Joaquin, who was still holding his arm. When Sam glanced down at it, Joaquin quickly let go, blushing furiously.

"Sorry, I just- "

"No, it's fine. I was just surprised, is all."

He was closer to Joaquin than he'd ever been before, and he didn't disappoint. His beauty, usually seen from a distance, was amplified up close. Joaquin's eyes were staring into his, and they were a beautiful shade of deep brown that made Sam feel warm and comforted just by looking at them. The lilac shirt he was wearing complemented his dark skin, he looked gorgeous and _perfect_ and…Sam was completely in love with him.

His speechlessness and unblinking gaze into Joaquin's brown orbs must have freaked him out, because Joaquin gave two very short, obviously fake, coughs which shook Sam out of his haze.

"So, I thought that it would be cool if we could…hang out?"

"Hang out?" Sam repeated, not believing his ears, "With me?"

"Yeah. You're, uh, really good at drumming and you seem…nice?" Joaquin replied semi-awkwardly. "If you don't want to that's fine I was- "

"No! No. Thanks. That sounds…great, actually."

"Oh, ok," Joaquin smiled, and Sam felt a twist in his stomach, "great."

"Cool. So…" Sam experienced a random rush of courage, "how about a high-five?"

"What?"

"High-five! Come on."

"Ok…" Joaquin said uncertainly, lifting his hand and hitting it against Sam's.

Except Sam didn't let go. He laced their fingers together and let their intertwined hands drop by their sides. Blood was rushing in his ears and he seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. He barely got out the words he wanted to say.

"How's this?"

Joaquin looked at their hands then up at him with an amused, yet fond expression.

"It's better than great."

 **A/N**

 **I was watching Love Actually with my family this Christmas (we watch it every year), and I thought how there weren't any gay couples in the** _ **whole movie**_ **, which is outrageous (Billy and his manager do** _ **not**_ **count). It was such a missed opportunity to have a boy as Sam's love interest, since they don't get revealed until the concert scene, so I decided to write it! Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
